


Thy Will Be Done

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: Royce watches another of his projects get "updated."
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Thy Will Be Done

Royce and Grant stood on the roof of Bracket Towers, their faces awash with the glow of the digital landscape before them. Somewhere below, a clock struck midnight, and a building in the distance flickered green and black, enveloped in a haze of barely-perceptible zeroes and ones, before changing its form, pilasters becoming steel beams, bricks becoming plate glass.

Royce stubbed out his cigarette on the railing. "Cloudbank, thy will be done," he said, borrowing a phrase he couldn't recall learning.

"Don't worry," Grant replied. "Soon, their will shall match ours."

"Indeed," Royce sighed. "But not soon enough for me."


End file.
